Rachel and Ross' Anniversary
by emmageller14
Summary: Rachel and Ross' worst anniversary... probably


Ross and Rachel's Anniversary Dinner

Rachel jumped up as Ross walked through the door. She ran and hugged him. They've been married for seven years.

"I missed you." Rachel said.

"I know honey, I missed you more." Ross answered.

The Babysitter Kristen walked through the door.

"Hey Kristen, Thank you so much for coming! We'll be back around 9:00." Rachel said.

"Ok." Kristen said as the kids came running from the playroom.

"KRISTEN!" The kids screamed happy to see her. The kids hugged their parents goodbye and went back into the playroom with Kristen.

Ross and Rachel walked into the restaurant hand in hand smiling more then they had all day. They sat down at a romantic dinner for two.

"Rach, I can't even describe how much I love you and how happy I am that we are together right now with three kids that I love more than anything." Ross said.

"Aww Ross, you're the best person I've ever met. I love you so much! I am so glad we worked things out in the end. I love our kids too they're the highlight of my life along with you." Rachel said back.

Ross put his hands on Rachel's. They kissed just as the waitress' voice caught them off guard.

"Hi, I'm Chloe and I'll be your server today."

Ross looked up and cringed. He saw the very girl who used to work at the xerox place, with the belly button ring still in and her hair still short. He looked at Rachel who was beaming at him and then quickly massaged her temples with her fingers looking stressed out and not wanting to be there anymore. Chloe looked at them confused and then she realized.

"ROSS?! That's your name right? I haven't seen you for years! How are you? And OHH this is still your girlfriend, wait, wife?" Chloe said excitedly.

"Uhh yeah this is our seven year anniversary." Ross said looking at Rachel but she didn't seem too pleased.

"I'm so happy for you guys! Anyway, what do you want to drink?" Chloe asked.

"Uhh, I'll have a diet coke please and she'll have an unsweetened iced tea." Ross answered quickly so Chloe could leave and he could talk to Rachel.

"Look Rach, it's been years since I've seen her, I mean you can't be mad at me." Ross said.

"Look Ross, It took me so long to forget about her and here she is on our one special night of the year to celebrate us. I don't think I can have her as our waitress. I mean, she still flirts with you even though she knows we're married. It's gross! I think I'm just gonna go with the kids, you're welcome to come unless you wanna go sleep with her again." Rachel said sadly.

"Look Rach, you know I would never do that. I was young and stupid and I love you. For something to happen between Chloe and I, I have to contribute to the flirting too. But, I love you and wanna flirt with you Rachel I'll just go back and ask for a new waiter." Ross said.

Rachel leaned across the table and kissed him and nodded for him to get a new waiter. Ross got up and headed toward the manager. Rachel watched as Chloe walked by Ross and rub her hand across his waist as she walked by. Rachel absolutely lost it she shot up and screamed "HEY! Chloe what the hell do you think you're doing. That's my husband! You cannot just do that that is not ok! It's bad enough that you slept with him years ago! But guess what Chloe?! Ross doesn't want you! SO BACK OFF!" Rachel yelled.

Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes including Ross. She was 2% embarrassed and 98% relieved that she got that out after building it up for years. Chloe was standing there like she was frozen just staring at Rachel.

"I uhh I'm so sorry." Chloe said barely getting the words at as she ran out the door crying after she was just humiliated.

Rachel ran after her feeling guilty.

"Chloe!" She yelled and surprised by the fact that Chloe didn't look at all sad.

"Don't talk to me. Guess what lady?! Ross is gonna choose me over you! You just stepped right into my trap in there! Now everyone's gonna feel bad for me because of what you did." Chloe smirked and turned around bumping into Ross who was raising one eyebrow looking disgusted by the words Chloe just said to his wife.

Ross walked around Chloe and walked to Rachel and kissed her and pulled her in to a tight hug and waved to Chloe with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Rach. She's never coming near us again." Ross said into her ear.

"I love you Ross." Rachel said back smiling as she watched Chloe run away.


End file.
